Sealed With A Kiss
by NotesandPhotographs
Summary: AU Kagome just wanted to return his mail. She didn't think that the mistake the mailman made would escalate into something so much more. But she's glad it did. Oneshot. Complete.


Sealed With a Kiss

As much as Kagome loved Friday she hated it. Friday always meant two things: the welcome break of the weekend and overwhelming tiredness at the end of what was always a busy week. On this current Friday, she was walking slowly home in her knee length black skirt and pink blouse, her three inch black stiletto heels clicking on the pavement with every labored step. Her posture was hunched and her hand bag swayed haphazardly as it hung limply from her hand. She was exhausted from her unnaturally long shift as a tour guide at the local museum.

Despite her cheeriness and enthusiasm that were displayed during her rounds, she hated her job. She didn't spend thousands of dollars and four years in school to get a degree and wind up leading elementary schoolers around the exhibits telling them the stories that her grandfather had rattled off to her during her youth. Besides, the work required her to walk around in heels all day and paid her practically nothing.

Climbing the few steps up to her doorway, Kagome sighed. She reached into her mailbox and pulled out the daily mail. She then unlocked her door after a moment of digging through her purse to find her keys and walked into her small house, kicking off her shoes, and collapsing on an oversized chair. Tucking her feet under her, she sorted through her mail. Frowning, she flipped through it quickly and groaned. All the mail was addressed to a Sesshoumaru Watanabe who lived in the next house over.

Begrudgingly, she got up off her comfortable chair and, whimpering, put her shoes back on her red, abused, and slightly swollen feet. She trudged to the door every step she took, the pain in her feet seemed to intensify and she couldn't help the frown that formed on her face. Oh, she was going to kill Jakotsu, the eccentric, effeminate, obsessive mailman. Angrily, she stomped next door and rang the bell, tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for the door to open. All she wanted to do was have a glass of wine, a relaxing soak in the tub, and to go to bed. But no! God forbid her Friday go as she planned. Ringing the bell again, she wondered why not one thing could have gone her way that day.

First, she overslept, which cost her breakfast and a refreshing shower. When she had finally got to work, discombobulated, the children asked ridiculous questions that she couldn't even begin to answer, which made her look incompetent, another one of her fellow tour guides hit on her once more, she spilled some coffee down the front of her white blouse halfway through the morning so she had to go change, the fire alarms went off for a drill, and she had tripped going down the stairs on the way out. And now, when all she wanted to do was crawl into bed and hide, she had to return the mail to Mr. Watanabe!

"Can I help you pretty lady?" Kagome blinked and looked down towards the voice. A little girl had opened the door, looking up at her with a smile. Her hair was in a lopsided pony tail, and Kagome absently noted that one of her front teeth was missing.

"Oh…um…is your mom or dad around?" The little girl giggled.

"Daddy!" she called, "There's a pretty lady at the door who wants you!" Kagome choked on air and felt her cheeks flare. A moment later, a tall man with silky, long, silver hair, tied back loosely and out of his face appeared. Kagome's eyes widened as she stared at him.

"Rin," he stated firmly, "what have I told you about opening the door to strangers?" The little girl pouted.

"I won't do it again." The man patted the top of her head.

"Good girl, now go back inside." The girl smiled up at her father before turning around and running back inside. "What can I do for you?" he questioned. Kagome didn't answer. She was too caught up in staring at Sesshoumaru. The man was the definition of handsome with the pointed, narrow features of his face, his golden eyes, and muscular body. Kagome couldn't help but think that he looked deliciously sexy in his white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and black dress work pants.

Sesshoumaru sighed when she didn't answer and rolled his eyes. He brought his hand up in front of her face and snapped his fingers. Startled, Kagome jumped slightly and felt her blush darken. "We don't want any" Sesshoumaru spoke coolly, his annoyance evident.

"What? Oh no, I'm not selling anything."

"Then what do you want?"

"I'm Kagome Higurashi, from next door. Jakotsu must have made a mistake and I got your mail." Kagome waved it in the air. Sesshoumaru nodded, reached out and took the mail from her hand.

"Thank you" he replied curtly.

"You wouldn't happen to have my mail would you?" He nodded again, reached to his right and handed her mail to her.

"Thanks" she chirped. Sesshoumaru responded by closing the door in her face. Kagome frowned, crossed her arms, and huffed. "How rude!" A moment later, she turned and walked off his porch and back to her back to her house.

* * *

The next day Kagome awoke to the sound of her doorbell being pressed numerous times. Moaning, she rolled over and opened her eyes, her gaze meeting the clock, which read 1:19. Swinging her legs off the bed, she got up. The door bell rand again and Kagome shouted, "All right already!" to no one in particular as she made her way to the door. "This better be important" she grumbled, opening the door.

"Hi there pretty mail lady!" Rin chirped. A look from her father and she corrected herself. "I mean, hello Higurashi-san." She gave a polite bow. Kagome stared blankly at the duo in front of her, not really sure as to why they were at her door.

"The mailman made a mistake again and I received your mail." The minute he spoke, Kagome blushed, realizing that her hair was a mess, and she was wearing her rather childish, but comfortable pajama pants with ducks on them. Her ensemble was completed with a white tank top that left nothing to the imagination. Crossing her arms over her chest, she swore she saw Sesshoumaru's lips twitch upwards in amusement. His arm was outstretched, holding her mail and after a moment of observation, she quickly reached out and grabbed the letters.

"Higurashi-san, why do we keep getting your mail?" Kagome smiled at the girl and crouched down to be eye level with her.

"You can call me Kagome-chan. Higurashi-san has always been my mother." The little girl's eye's lit up.

"Is your mama as pretty and nice as you?" Kagome nodded with a smile.

"You bet she is. Probably more so."

"Wow." Kagome suddenly frowned and reached behind the girl's ear.

"Hmm, Rin-chan, what's this behind your ear?" Withdrawing her hand she presented the little girl with a daisy. Rin looked at her in awe. "It looks like you need to wash behind your ears better. There's a whole garden back there." Kagome passed the flower to Rin.

"Really?"

"Yup, but only magical people, like me, can see it."

"Rin," her father interjected, "it is time to leave."

"Okay, bye Kagome-chan! Arigatou for the flower!" Kagome waved as they walked off her property before stepping back inside her house, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Kagome sipped her latte leisurely, her eyes scanning the sidewalk outside the café for her friend, Jakotsu. After another week of mistaken mail, Kagome was frustrated. And she wasn't the only one. Sesshoumaru Watanabe was getting more irritable by the day. The only bright side of the situation was that she got to see Rin every day. The girl was absolutely adorable with her wide eyed innocence and curious questions. If she ever had a baby girl, she decided, that she wanted her to be just like Rin.

Kagome was pulled from her musings when her friend sat down across from her. "Kagome my darling! Good Morning!" Jakotsu greeted loudly. Kagome giggled at the gay man's salutation, a smile crossing her face as she noticed his attire. Today, Jakotsu was wearing a bright pink shirt loud enough to stop traffic and a pair of extra tight low rise jeans. Around his neck, he had a blue, silk scarf tied delicately to the left. His face, as always, was overly made up, with eyeliner and red lipstick. His unruly black hair was pulled absentmindedly out of his face. He leaned forward in his chair, placing his elbows on the table and the waitress came forward and took his order.

When she had gone, Jakotsu turned his attention back to his companion. "So what was so important that you dragged me out of bed on a Sunday, Kaggy sweetheart?" Kagome frowned slightly, placing her latte on the table. Kagome knew she had to be delicate about the situation. Jakotsu was many things and overly dramatic was one of them. Kagome wanted to avoid making a scene and getting thrown out of the café.

"Well Jakotsu, I've been wondering, why does my mail keep winding up at Watanabe-san's home and his at mine?" Jakotsu's eyes widened.

"Oh that!" he said after a moment. "I'm setting you two up, silly goose." Kagome stared at the man incredulously.

"You _what_?"

"I'm trying to get you some action honey. Have you seen the man? He's positively scrumptious. And you haven't been involved with anyone for as long as I've know you. You're welcome, by the way, for getting him to notice your existence." Kagome glowered.

"I do not need your help getting a man, Jakotsu."

"Of course you do, hun. You'd have a man if you didn't need my help." Kagome snorted.

"I don't need a man to justify my life. Besides, Sesshoumaru Watanabe hates me. The warmest feeling I've ever received from the man was amused irritation." Jakotsu sighed.

"The both of you are so stubborn. You're perfect for each other, really."

"It wouldn't work out. So now can you deliver our mail to its respective places? She took a sip of her latte.

"Nope. Not until you two go out." Kagome choked and began coughing violently.

"No way!" She got out between coughs.

"Then you know where to find your mail" Jakotsu said with finality.

"He'll get you fired Jak!"

"As my friend, you won't let that happen." Kagome groaned and the waitress appeared with their breakfasts. "Now let's eat. I'm absolutely famished!"

* * *

Kagome was nervous all of Monday. She fidgeted, was distracted, and kept tripping over her own two feet. How was she going to explain Jakotsu's "master plan" to Mr. Watanabe and get him to go along with it?

The man didn't give off any signals that he though more of her than a nuisance. And to be perfectly honest, Kagome didn't like him that much either. Sure he had looks to die for, but once the man opened his mouth, it all went downhill. He was arrogant, superior, and had the personality of a fish. And after her last disaster of a relationship with a man named Kouga a couple years prior, Kagome didn't need or want another boyfriend that would treat her badly.

But there was no other way around it. To get her mail back, and to not get Jakotsu fired, she had to go on a date with Sesshoumaru Watanabe.

* * *

With her head held high, Kagome walked up the path towards the Watanabe home. In her mind, she felt that some dramatic, old, western music should be playing, foreshadowing the "duel" that was about to take place.

Chuckling at her thoughts, Kagome walked up the steps and onto the porch. With slight hesitation, she rang the bell and stepped back, waiting for the door to open.

"Kagome-chan!" Rin squealed. A little boy with red hair stood next to her, glancing up at her shyly.

"Hi there Rin. How're you?"

"I'm good."

"Who's your friend?"

"This is Shippou-chan!" Kagome smiled warmly at the child.

"Hello Shippou. I'm Kagome. I live next door." She pointed to her house and Rin nodded, confirming her story. "Rin-chan, is your father around? I need to have a chat with him about the mail." The little girl's eyes widened in horror.

"Are you not going to be coming over here anymore, Kagome-chan?"

"Oh Rin, I live right next door. I promise I'm not going anywhere." The little girl pouted, but seemed to accept her answer. "Now your dad?"

"Daddy's upstairs lying down. He said he has a 'mind rain' and we're supposed to be quiet until it goes away?" Kagome's eyes widened. Sure, Sesshoumaru seemed cold, but not careless or stupid enough to leave children unattended, right?

"You two aren't running around here by yourselves are you?" Shippou shook his head 'no'.

"Jaken-sama is upstairs, locked in the attic." Both children burst out into a fit of giggles. Somehow, Kagome knew this wasn't good.

* * *

Jaken was sure that in another life, he had been a serial killer.

Nothing short of that could explain why he, the humble and loyal servant of Watanabe Sesshoumaru, was being forced to pay for it now by babysitting, and being tortured by those two hellions! Oh if only his Sesshoumaru-sama knew what those brats had done to him, how they had treated his most trusted and faithful employee, they would be done for.

But now was not a time for him to imagine the revenge that the ruthless Sesshoumaru would bring upon those worthless troublemakers; no, now was a time to figure out how to get out of the attic he had been imprisoned in.

He had given up on making noise thirty minutes ago. After an hour of screaming and shouting for his Lord to come rescue him from the trap he was ensnared in, he conceded that Sesshoumaru wasn't coming. Now he was digging through the attic for something—anything—that would provide him a helping hand in opening the trapdoor. He was none to gently looking through the boxes for a useful item. He would pick one up with his tiny hands, give it a cursory inspection, before throwing it back over his shoulder and digging in for more.

So far his efforts had yielded nothing. But that did not leave him discouraged. As a follower of the mighty Sesshoumaru, he would persevere. Giving up on the box he was looking through, he straightened up his old, small body and waddled over to the other side of the attic. Sifting through some more boxes, he looked promisingly for a bit of help.

And then it happened; he saw it out of the corner of his eye. The item of his rescue rested carelessly against the wall. The Staff of Two Heads had appeared to save him! Rushing forward, he grabbed the legend of folklore and raced back to the door.

"Oh mighty staff, I command you, burn open the door so I may return to the bidding of my Lord." Bright flames burst forth from the staff and to Jaken's delight, the door crumbled open with a great groan. Squawking in joy, he failed to notice Kagome climbing up the stairs.

"Are you Jaken?" She asked politely, her eyes scanning over the tiny, bald man with bulging eyes. The man turned slowly toward her and for one blissful moment of silence, the stared at each other curiously.

Breaking the moment, Jaken screeched, "Intruder! How dare you enter the home of Lord Sesshoumaru!" He wielded the staff, bringing it down just in front of her face and let the fire consume her.

Kagome blinked confusedly at the small man. Was he on some sort of drugs? Slowly reaching her hand up, she reached toward the "staff" that Jaken was holding in her face. Grabbing hold of it, she touched the off switch and the light vanished. Jaken gasped with surprise. "How dare you touch this Jaken's Staff of Two Heads!" he roared. Kagome's eyebrows raised in disbelief.

"Dude," she responded calmly, "that's a lamp. I think you've been up here to long. C'mon, let's go back downstairs."

"Never!"

"Higurashi." A deep voice came from below. Kagome screamed and jumped in surprise, effectively falling off the ladder that led up to the attic and right into the arms of Watanabe Sesshoumaru. Kagome stared up at him, silently thanking whatever God was out there that he had caught her and save her from an embarrassing trip to the emergency room. "What are you doing in my house, let alone in my attic?" Kagome laughed nervously.

"Well you see, I was bringing your mail over when—"

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken rushed down the steps of the ladder, "staff" in hand. He reached his lord's feet and dropped to his knees and began to bow over and over again.

"Jaken, why were you in my attic with Higurashi?"

"Oh forgive this lowly Jaken, Sesshoumaru-sama. I let myself be fooled and trapped by those two horrible children! They fooled this Jaken into playing hide and seek and then locked me in the attic. If I had not found the staff of two heads, I fear that I would still be up there, and unable to defend myself and your home against this intruder."

Kagome, still held firmly in Sesshoumaru's arms, looked up at the man.

"I think you need to give that poor man a vacation. He seems to have gone slightly insane."

"Indeed." Sesshoumaru agreed, the turned his attention back to Jaken, 'I was under the impression that you were competent, Jaken. Perhaps I should thank my daughter for showing me your true colors before they emerged at a more pressing time." If possible, the man's already large eye's widened.

"No Sesshoumaru-sama! This loyal Jaken is fit to be your assistant! Please, I beg you for another chance." Sesshoumaru sighed in exasperation.

"You are dismissed Jaken. I will see you in the morning."

"Oh thank you Lord Sesshoumaru!" The little man got to his feet and scampered down the stairs. Sesshoumaru and Kagome stood in silence for a moment before Sesshoumaru slowly lowered her to her feet. Regaining her balance, Kagome said,

"Thanks. For catching me." She got no reply. "Um…are you feeling any better? Rin said that you had a migraine. If you're not feeling alright, I'll come back tomorrow. The mail situation can wait."

"Now will be sufficient. I want a good reason why I should not have this mailman fired."

"Yeah about that. I talked to Jakotsu about it and I have discovered the reason for the problem and the solution."

"I care not for the problem, just the solution." Kagome's cheeks flared. It was now or never.

"Oh, um…you have to go on a date with me."

"Excuse me?"

"Jak is doing this to set us up on some sort of bizarre blind date. Now I realize that you don't find my company all that pleasant, and let me assure you, I feel the same way about you, but I would really like to prevent my friend from getting fired. it's just one lousy evening and then we'll never have to converse again."

"You're babbling woman." Kagome's blush darkened.

"I know. But anyway, what do you say? It's not like you have to take me anywhere expensive or anything."

"Okay. But the mail better be back to normal after this Higurashi."

"Okay?" Kagome repeated with shock. "Um…okay then. I'll see you on Friday?" He nodded.

"I'll pick you up at seven." Kagome smiled her thanks and walked down the stairs and left, pausing only to pick up her mail on the table beside the door.

* * *

It was official: Kagome had the worst luck in the world. It was 6:59 on Friday and she was running home in her heels, which were, thankfully, not that tall today. She knew that she was going to be late and in her mind she cursed her boss for making her stay late.

"Kagome," she muttered to herself in a nasally voice that was similar to Mr. Miyagi, her boss's, "stay late and catalogue the new items for the feudal era exhibit. And I'll go home early because you can't possibly have a life on a Friday night! Stupid pig. I need to get a new job." She rounded the corner and she could see that Sesshoumaru was leaning against her door looking disgruntled. She quickly glanced at her watch; it was 7:05. She sighed as she climbed the stairs, her head hung low.

"You're late." Kagome nodded, opening her door quickly.

"Had to work late. Gimme fifteen minutes and I'll be ready." She raced inside and upstairs towards her room. As fast as she could, she tore off her work clothes and threw on her "little black dress". It had a moderately low v-neck, and came to her knees. Around the waist was a blue ribbon that was tied in a neat bow in the back.

She ran to her bathroom and ran a brush through her hair. She didn't have time to do anything nice with it, so she left it down. Applying a fresh coat of mascara and pink lip gloss, she ran out of the bathroom. She grabbed hold of her purse and her black stilettos from the first day they met and shoving one on her foot, hopped out of the room before placing the other one in its proper spot. Running down the stairs, she paused only to do one last check in the mirror before taking a deep breath and walking out the door.

"Sorry," she said to Sesshoumaru again, "the circumstances were out of my control."

"Hn."

"So um…shall we?" Kagome asked nervously. He gave a curt nod before walking off her porch and to his car. Silently, Kagome followed.

After two more attempts to start a conversation in the car, Kagome just stopped trying. How in the world did Jakotsu think that she and the Popsicle beside her were perfect for each other?

Arriving at the restaurant, Kagome was already thinking of excuses to get out of the date. Free meal or no, she was not going to be treated like this; it was insufferable. Unbuckling her seat bet, Kagome reached for the door, but her hand met air as the door was opened by Sesshoumaru before she had a chance to do it herself. He grasped her hand firmly, and helped her out of the car. Kagome blinked in surprise before smiling. Perhaps they had just gotten off on the wrong foot? She would give this date another chance. They walked inside and were seated quickly. Over the top of her menu, Kagome watched Sesshoumaru. He had made no other chivalrous attempts, not even pulling out her chair. Truly, this man puzzled her. One minute, he was as cold as a freezer and then the next, he was doing something semi-decent.

The waiter came by suddenly, asking what they wanted to drink. Sesshoumaru ordered some sort of wine that she had never heard of, but had no doubt in her mind that it was expensive. The waiter turned to her and Kagome smiled pleasantly and said, "I'll just have a glass of water, thank you." The man left and Kagome turned back to her menu, deciding on what to have for her meal. Closing the menu, she placed it delicately on the stark white table cloth. Sesshoumaru was watching her, having already made his decision.

The waiter returned with their drinks before disappearing again after getting their orders. Kagome took a sip of the water before getting to the question that had been on her mind all evening. "Are you going to ignore me all evening?" Sesshoumaru's look darkened and Kagome could no longer read his emotions.

"There is no need for inane chatter." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Well then, I guess that this just proves everything that I assumed about you. You're a cold, boring, bastard."

"You don't know me" Sesshoumaru scoffed.

"Yeah well, it's not like you gave me a chance to." She threw her napkin on the table and slid out of her chair. Picking up her purse from the floor, Kagome rifled through it for her cell phone as she walked out of the restaurant. Sesshoumaru watched her go in silence, his eyes holding the slightest tinge of guilt.

* * *

"Kagome! Please talk to me!" Jakotsu begged as she stared out of the window of his car. He had come to pick her up and rescue her from the disaster that was her date five minutes before. Kagome chose not to respond. She was angry. Not just at Sesshoumaru and the crappy way he treated her, but at Jakotsu for hatching this stupid plan, and at herself for falling for it and letting herself be treated like trash once again. "Was it really that bad?"

"He treated me like I didn't exist. I mean, I realize that I'm not his most favorite person in the world, but the ass could have been civil and polite! But I guess that he's just incapable of having a friendly dinner. The bloody bastard." Jakotsu frowned as he stopped the car in front of her house.

"I'm sorry it didn't work out Kaggy."

"Well, it's over now. G'night Jak." Kagome opened the car door and got out gracefully. With heavy steps she walked up to her house and opened the door.

She plopped down on her oversized armchair and finally let out the tears that were teetering on the edge since she had walked out of the restaurant. Sesshoumaru's social snub had hurt more than she wanted to admit because somewhere, deep down, she supposed, she really did _want_ to like the man. And it hurt to be proven wrong in her expectations of someone she had come to care about.

Jakotsu watched her walk inside and frowned. He watched the light go on in her bedroom before he started up his car and pulled away from her house. It was time he had a talk with a certain next door neighbor.

* * *

Storming past the secretary, Jakotsu threw open the door to Sesshoumaru's office. The door hit the wall and bounced back from the force. Sesshoumaru spared a quick glance upwards at the disturbance before quickly going back to work.

"You, Sesshoumaru, are a jerk and a complete failure when it comes to romancing a woman!"

"I suppose it was too much to expect for you to knock." Sesshoumaru remarked.

"Not when you upset one of the greatest people I know and effectively and possibly irreversibly ruined your chances with her!" Sesshoumaru put his pen down and leaned back in his chair, studying the livid man in front of him. "I stick my neck out for you! I could have lost my job if anyone complained! But no, after that first day, you asked me to continue and I did so blindly, thinking that you might be able to make my friend happy! Last Sunday when I met up with Kagome, I was totally expecting her to gush all the details about a date with you, but instead all I got was an interrogation! You couldn't even ask her out yourself! I had to force her to ask you out! And then you treated her like some bug on the bottom of your shoe!" Sesshoumaru frowned.

"I was, perhaps, less than cordial." He admitted. Jakotsu snorted.

"Less than cordial my fabulous ass! If you still want this girl, then you better fix this today!" A moment of silence overtook the room as he finished his rant.

"How?" Sesshoumaru eventually questioned. The man had said it himself. He had pretty much ruined his chances.

"She gets off work at the museum at six. An apology is a good start." Jakotsu smiled. "Good luck, my friend. You'll need it.

* * *

Glancing to her left and right, checking to make sure the coast was clear, Kagome made a break for the door. She wanted to get home at a normal time today and have the energy to cook dinner. The "date" with Sesshoumaru still had her slightly depressed and when she was in such a state, she cooked.

She reached the door, but as soon as her hand grabbed the handle, her boss's whiny voice called out, "Kagome! There you are!" Kagome sighed, and lowered her hand from the door. With a big, false smile she turned to face the man.

"Yes Mr. Miyagi?"

"I was hoping you'd help me take inventory of the old exhibit. We need to get it shipped off to New York by tomorrow."

"Oh, I really would love to help, Mr. Miyagi, but well, I sort of have plans for the evening." Her boss frowned.

"A date?" Kagome laughed nervously.

"Uh…something like that."

"Oh? With who?" Mr. Miyagi inquired.

"With me." Kagome whirled around and gasped. Sesshoumaru was standing next to her, a bouquet of flowers in his hand. "Is that a problem Miyagi?" Flustered, her boss replied,

"No, of course not Watanabe-san." Sesshoumaru nodded.

"I didn't think it would be. Now if you'll excuse us." He looped his arm through hers and Kagome dumbly allowed him to lead her out of the museum. When the had gotten outside, she wrenched her arm away, having finally regained her wits.

"Thank you for getting me out of that, but I still think you're an enormous prick." Sesshoumaru sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought. "And what are you even doing here?"

"I came to apologize." He forced the flowers into her arms. "My behavior on Friday was unacceptable. Just because I had a less than pleasant day does not mean I was allowed to take it out on you." Kagome blushed prettily and looked down at the flowers, trying to find the words to respond.

"Um…thank you for the flowers. And the apology."

"I'd like to make it up to you, if you would let me." Kagome smiled softly. Perhaps she had been a little harsh on the man.

"Okay. I guess I'll give you a second chance. What did you have in mind?"

"Dinner, tonight." Kagome frowned slightly, mulling over the offer in her head.

"Okay," she replied finally, "but I get to pick the place." Sesshoumaru nodded and the walked down the rest of the steps and then climbed into his car.

"Where to?" Sesshoumaru asked absently.

* * *

"Welcome to Chez Kagome. Please excuse the mess." Kagome called over her shoulder as she slipped her shoes off and wandered into the kitchen. She grabbed two wine glasses and a bottle of red wine. Pouring the wine into the two glasses, she held one in each had and walked into her living room where Sesshoumaru was seated in her favorite oversized armchair. "Red alright?" She asked handing him the glass.

"It's fine." Kagome smiled at the man.

"Okay then, I'll get cooking." She shuffled back into the kitchen and set about scrounging around the refrigerator. Sesshoumaru watched her and smiled into his wine as he took a sip from his glass.

Pulling out of the fridge, Kagome put the ingredients down on the counter. Leaning over the side of the fridge, she pulled an apron from off a hook and tied it around her waist. As she set about chopping and dicing, she called, "So, Sesshoumaru, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm the general manager of a high profile real estate company."

"Wow, how'd you end up with that job?"

"I'm on friendly terms with the owner. He owns the place, but I run it. He's not interested in taking over his inheritance and has allowed me to transform it to what it is today."

"How nice of you to take it off of his hands then" Kagome laughed.

"And what do you do at the museum?"

"Oh nothing nearly as exciting. I'm just a lowly tour guide. Personally, I hate it. But I've got to pay the bills somehow."

"What would you rather do?" He questioned. Kagome stopped cooking for a moment and thought.

"Well, to be perfectly honest, I'd want to be a mom. Taking care of the one's I love is the only thing I ever succeeded at. I practically raised my little brother. My mom was always working. Money was tight after my father died. In college though, I majored in journalism, but once I got out of school, it just didn't appeal to me anymore. And that's how I ended up here, working for Miyagi and telling elementary school kids about the fables my grandfather used to tell me when I was a little girl. Really, it's not that bad of a job." Kagome went back to cooking. "Do you mind if I ask you a personal question? You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"Mm." he muttered, his eyes watching her from his seat in the living room.

"Well, I was wondering, what happened to Rin's mother?" Sesshoumaru shrugged.

"I don't know. I've never asked her what happened to her mother or her father. It seems cruel to ask that of a seven year old."

"Huh?"

"I found Rin on the streets a little over two years ago. She's been with me ever since." Kagome just stared at him in shock.

"Wow. I'm not sure what to make of it." Sesshoumaru smirked.

"I'm well aware that, that type of charity seems out of my character." Kagome shrugged.

"I suppose. But you said it best on Friday. I don't know you."

"True."

"But that doesn't mean that I don't want to find out." Whirling back into the living room with two plates, Kagome served dinner. "Bon appetit."

* * *

"I had a good time tonight, Sesshoumaru." Kagome leaned against her door, watching Sesshoumaru. Once more, she was struck by just how beautiful the man in front of her was. "I'm glad you came to apologize." He was leaning against the railing on her porch, his golden eyes boring into hers.

"Thank you for the wonderful dinner." Kagome smiled at him.

"It was nothing really, I like to cook." He stood up, and walked forward, his hand reaching out to caress her cheek.

"Good night Kagome." He leaned forward and pressed a slow, long, agonizing kiss against her lips. He pulled away, and Kagome looked up at him through half lidded eyes.

"Good night Sesshoumaru." She breathed before pulling him back for another kiss, wrapping her arms around her neck a few moments later. He kissed her back with fervor, his hands finding their way to her hips as they deepened the kiss, smiles making their way across both their faces.

* * *

"Aww!" Jakotsu squealed from his perch at the window, his hands coming around to squeeze Rin to him. "See Rin-chan, I told you it was all going to work out in the end!" The little girl in his arms smiled as she watched the two people she cared most about finally get their act together. Yes, things were going to work out after all.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so the ending was a little rushed. I just couldn't figure out how to wrap it up non-sloppily. And after writing 54 pages in my journal (and typing up the nearly 6000 words) my fingers are ready to fall off.

So this is my 3 year anniversary one shot, which happens to be next Sunday (8/26). But I'm going to be busy all week, so I wanted to get this up while I still had a chance.

For all of you still waiting for Speak Your Mind/The Crane Wife, I'll try to get something up by the 30th, but don't count on it. I've still got my summer assignments to finish and I've finally gotten my act together and actually started my job. Lovely, in'it?

Review and let me know what you think.

Emily

Notes-and-Photographs


End file.
